The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat on which a child safety seat can be installed.
There has been a well-known vehicle seat including an engagement portion that is engaged with a child safety seat to fix the child safety seat on a rear seat of a vehicle. As such a vehicle seat, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-007101 (JP 2008-007101 A) describes a rear seat including an engagement portion that is engaged with an ISO standard child safety seat to fix the child safety seat.
In JP 2008-007101 A, respective hook-and-loop fasteners are provided on a cover member and a cover of a seat. In a state where the child safety seat is not installed, the hook-and-loop fasteners are engaged with each other such that the engagement portion is covered by the cover member. In addition, in a state where the child safety seat is installed, the engaged hook-and-loop fasteners are disengaged from each other such that the engagement portion is uncovered.
However, in the related art described above, in order to install the child safety seat, it is necessary for the engaged hook-and-loop fasteners to be disengaged from each other such that the engagement portion is uncovered. In order to cover the engagement portion with the cover member, it is necessary for the hook-and-loop fasteners to be engaged with each other. Accordingly, the related art requires additional work by a user to change the cover between the covered and uncovered states with the cover member. Furthermore, the number of components of a mechanism for covering the engagement portion is increased.